Jenna and the Balto (1955)
Jenna and the Balto (1955) is Gryffonmanic's upcoming movie-spoof of the Disney 1955 movie "Lady and the Tramp". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Lady - Jenna (Balto/Balto II: Wolf Quest/Balto III: Wings of Change) *Tramp - Balto *Jock - Tail Terrier (Krypto the Superdog) *Trusty - Charlie Dog (Looney Tunes) *Jim Dear - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid/The Little Mermaid TV series/The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Darling - Ariel (The Little Mermaid/The Little Mermaid TV series/The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea/The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning) *Aunt Sarah - Ms. Grunion (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Si and Am - Isis and Katy (Krypto the Superdog) *Tony - Gwumpki (Quack Pack) *Joe - Alfredo Linguini (Ratatouille) *Beaver - Boss Beaver (The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa) *Toughy - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Bull - Francis (Oliver & Company) *Boris - Einstein (Oliver & Company) *Pedro - Tito (Oliver & Company) *Peg - Rita (Oliver & Company) *Dachsie - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Dog Catcher - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Al the Alligator - Gumbo (Darkwing Duck) *Baby Boy Cry - Spot (The Good Dinosaur) *Rat - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Caterpillar - Squeaks (The Fox and the Hound) *Birds in the Yard - Crows (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Paper Boy - Christopher Robin (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Policeman - Lucky Piquel (Bonkers) *Hyena - Ed (The Lion King) *Professor - Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan/The Legend of Tarzan; 2001 - 2003/Tarzan & Jane) *The Stray Dogs - The Alley Dogs (Oliver & Company) *Lady and Tramp's Puppies - Puppy Mammoth Mutt (Krypto the Superdog), Saba, Aleu and Kodi (Balto II: Wolf Quest/Balto III: Wings of Change) *Elephants - Johari, Zigo and Mtoto (The Lion Guard) *Horse pulling the Dogcatcher - Buck (Home on the Range) *Lions - Simba and Nala (The Lion King; 1994) *Giraffes - Shingo, Twiga and Juhudi (The Lion Guard) *The Apes - Chimpanzees (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Pet Fish - Cleo (Pinocchio) *Birds watching through the window - Birds (Sleeping Beauty), (Cinderella), (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) and (Bambi) *Birds in the Zoo - Goodfeathers (Animaniacs) *Chickens - Birds (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Pigeons - The Girlfeathers (Animaniacs) *Men and Women at the Baby Shower - Various Men and Women (The Fox and the Hound), (Pinocchio), (The Swan Princess), (Cinderella), (Sleeping Beauty), and (The Jungle Book 2) *Puppies in the Window - Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961) and Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *The Canary - Frankie the Canary (Figaro and Frankie) *The Doctor - Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) *Other Dogs at the Dog Pound - themselves *The Pet Shop Man - Quint (The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa) *The Parrot - Iago (Aladdin) *Puppy Lady - Puppy Brainy Barker (Krypto the Superdog) Gallery Vlcsnap-2017-04-07-15h29m43s281.png|Puppy Brainy Barker as Puppy Lady. джена.jpg|Jenna as Lady. Pic_detail52b01f3633d48.png|Balto as the Tramp. Vlcsnap-2016-12-24-00h33m14s010.png|Tail Terrier as Jock. charlie-dog-the-sylvester-and-tweety-mysteries-5.49.jpg|Charlie Dog as Trusty. Ariel_lost_voice.jpg|Eric and Ariel as Jim Dear and Darling. Ms._Grunion.png|Ms. Grunion as Aunt Sarah. Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-21h28m11s242.png|Isis and Katy as Si and Am. Gwumpki.jpg|Gwumpki as Tony. Profile_-_Linguini.jpg|Alfredo Linguini as Joe. Ab16.png|Boss Beaver as Mr. Busy the Beaver. Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-7232264-768-432.jpg|Dodger as Toughy. Francis_(Oliver_&_Company).jpg|Francis as Bull. Einstein.jpg|Einstein as Boris. Tito.jpg|Tito as Pedro. Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872487-768-432-1-.jpg|Rita as Peg. Toby-0.png|Toby as Dachsie. Elmer-fudd.png|Elmer Fudd as the Dogcatcher. 481383-vlcsnap_00307_super.jpg|Gumbo as Al the Alligator. The_Good_Dinosaur_14.png|Spot as Jim Jr. RATIGAN.jpg|Professor Ratigan as the rat. SqueaksCold.jpg|Squeaks as the caterpillar. Screenshot_2015-10-22_at_2.20.02_PM.png|The crows as the birds in the yard. Christopher Robin Pooh.jpg|Christopher Robin as the paper boy. 1333.jpg|Lucky Piquel as the policeman. Q._Porter.jpg|Professor Archimedes Q. Porter as the professor. Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-270.jpg|The Alley Dogs as the stray dogs. Various Puppies.png|Puppy Mammoth Mutt, Saba, Aleu and Kodi as Lady and Tramp's puppies. The-ukumbusho-tradition_(402).png|Johari, Zigo and Mtoto as the elephants. lionking_2118.jpg|Simba and Nala as the lions. The_Fall_Of_Mizimu_Grove_(113).png|Shingo, Twiga and Juhudi as the giraffes. Chimps_ahoy.jpg|Professor Percy, Lord Reginald and Dr. Marmalade as the chimpanzees. Hyenas-from-The-Lion-King-Ed.png|Ed as the hyena. Profile_-_Buck.jpg|Buck as the horse pulling the dogcatcher. Profile_-_Cleo.jpg|Cleo as the pet fish. Various birds.png|Various Disney birds as the birds watching through the window. Goodfeathers.jpg|The Goodfeathers as the birds in the zoo. sp15_027.jpg|The birds as the chickens. The_Girlfeathers_2281.jpg|The Girlfeathers as the pigeons. Lucky and Copper.png|Lucky and Young Copper as the puppies in the window. Figaro_and_frankie_5large.jpg|Frankie the Canary as the canary. Walt-disney-characters-35317831-888-1614.jpg|Grimsby as the doctor. Lady and the Tramp pound dogs.png|Other Dogs at the Dog Pound as themselves. Quint.jpg|Quint as the pet shop man. Profile_-_Iago.jpg|Iago as the parrot. Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp movie-spoofs